Protective gloves of numerous types are known in the art for a wide range of different applications. Generally, a protective glove provides an important barrier between the environment and one's skin to reduce the risk of harmful exposure to and transmission of infectious or otherwise hazardous materials. A glove is formed by a layer or multiple layers of material that envelops the hand, the wrist, and a portion or all of one's forearm. The glove is used typically to cover the hand/wrist/forearm parts to provide protection either from or to a given environment of various types, including but not limited to heat, radiation, mechanical, chemical, and or biological. A person wears a glove by inserting his or her hand through the glove opening and removes the glove by taking the hand out of glove, often using his/her other hand. The glove may be made of any material that can either stretch or not stretch. However, the persistence of certain iatrogenic diseases strongly suggests that the barrier typically provided by the glove is not optimal, or at least not optimally preserved through all phases of use. The breach of a glove's barrier can come from the absorption/penetration/infiltration of hazardous material through the glove's material, a tear in the glove, or during the removal of contaminated glove. The present invention addresses these and other shortcomings affecting the use of protective gloves, so as to, among other things, minimize the risk of breaching the glove's barrier during the removal of the gloves. In accordance with certain aspects of the present invention, the disclosed system and method relate to facilitating safe and effective removal of gloves.